A Monkey and a Fox move towards the SUN!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Naruto is raised by, . . . . . . . . Somebody. NaruXHina - SasuXsaku, and other SHIPS. But that's not all! We will eventually have Naruto learning Haki, Sasuke getting that stick removed from his Ass! And non of Sakura's Bull.
1. Prologue

I don't own One Piece or Naruto, That honor goes to Oda-Sensei & Kishi-Senpai, May their rivalry go down in the annals of history.

Authors Note: There will be a couple of OC's, mostly to help the plot move along. PLEASE also Note that I will be using the One Piece series for Years, as Oda has actually given us one, current One Piece storyline takes place in 1524.

* * *

Maik's POV. / . . . . Time: 9:29 AM ... Location: Konoha Main Gate ... Date: June 17, 1573 (A Little less than 10 Years since the _**KYUUBI** _ attacked Konoha)

* * *

I was bored, but dedicated. It was my duty to guard the gate, even if it was incredibly boring. Sure, stuff occasionally happened, like that time somebody had tried to sneak fireworks into the village. Fireworks were not themselves illegal, but this particular seller had garnered a reputation for selling to underaged civilian children, but that had been about 10 months ago, and it had been dreadfully boring since. Most people don't realize that the ANBU thoroughly guard the village, even in times of peace. Being a highly ranked **ANBU** was a pain, but at least it meant I didn't have to do this as often as the grunts. Still, even with my rank, I have to guard the Gate for 24 hours every 4 months.

In the ANBU, I'm fairly high ranked. In-fact, I'm Lt. Commander. Of course, this meant that I could eventually become Commander, but I'm not really interested, I have enough paperwork as it is. Hopefully the current Commander doesn't drop dead anytime soon. I swear when I was young I didn't figure being a Ninja would take up so much time. It's a wonder I have time for a relationship, let alone kids. And yes I have kids, 3 boys. Bigger pain in the Ass than the Paperwork, but I Love them still.

But I digress, currently I sit atop the Main Gate, and so far today's been a slow day. Only 3 people had gone through the gate so far. Two of them have been merchants, and the last was a ambassador from one of the smaller villages, civilian, something about bandit's. Honestly, those guys are pretty pathetic. Bandit's are gonna need to realize that being one is practically useless with Ninja's around. True, most can't afford the B rank, Let alone A Rank Shinobi. And don't even get me started on S Rank. Still, even the least Competent Genin can take down Bandit's, unless they themselves have some Ninja Training.

Speaking of Ninja training, a good Ninja can Go without at least 30 hours without sleep, Not that this was advisable, as it can become a threat to a person's health, even a Ninja. We are also trained to take brakes, and take turns sleeping on a mission. I have been up for about 26 Hours, And intend to go home and sleep after this shift.

As I am lamenting my career as a Shinobi, and contemplating a vacation, I begin to feel something.

I suddenly feel like an elephant is standing on my chest and there is a thumping sensation in my skull.

I'm now on high alert, something, something big. I've only ever felt this way two times in the past. The first was when I met Minato, the **Fourth Hokage** for the first time, and the last, was during the attack by the _**KYUUBI**_. This overwhelming sense of power, and that I'm a **Spider** , starring down a **Crow**.

As the seconds pass, the feeling only gets stronger and stronger.

AS I begin to focus, I realize the source of the Power is currently headed for the village, at a leisurely pace.

I have the ability to sense people's presence, and I've had this ability since I was a child. This ability feeds into my main skill set, which is information gathering. Combining this power with My observation skills has allowed me to see things others have not.

Currently my abilities were telling me that this power I was feeling was coming from a person, which is Remarkable. Even the _ **Fourth Hokage**_ hadn't felt this powerful. In-fact, if I am correct, this person was nearly on par with the _**Nine-Tails.**_

I could sense the person getting closer, Much closer. In-fact, I could see them coming just over the horizon. This was good, as the more time I spent around this person, the more used to their overwhelming aura I become. And this person, headed straight for the village's gate, would need to be taken straight to the **Hokage.** And seeing as I am the **Hokae** 's personal **ANBU** assistant, it was pretty much my Job.

As this person finally came fully into view, I was only marginally surprised that the individual was somewhat elderly, almost grandfatherly appearance. If I didn't work so closely with the _**3rd**_ **Hokage** , I might not have believed this individual to be the source of the Power.

As for the person himself, I'd say He's about as old as the 3rd, maybe a little younger. The Man had a shock of Snow White hair. While he was clearly Old, He did not have that many wrinkles. This made me place him in my mind at about mid-fifties. From what I could see he had black pupils, a rather rare trait just about anywhere. In-fact, I've only ever seen it In the now, Nearly extinct Uchiha-Clan. He had a scar on his left cheek, small with only 2 stitches. It was extremely old, and very deliberate, most likely with a knife. He was just about 5'10 Height. He was very skinny, but clearly in shape as his bare fore-arms were visible. They were solid, like someone who did a lot of physical work in his Life. While hard, it wasn't impossible to see that his Knuckles were extremely calloused. His clothes were probably one of the most interesting things about him, along with the items he carried with him. His pants appeared to be denim, only going down to right above his ankle. Around his waist was an odd Yellow sash. On his torso he wore a Red dress shirt with the collar up & the sleeves were slightly rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing a sleeveless Yellow vest, and on his feet were an old pair of sandals. The oddest article of clothing by far however, was the Straw-hat on his head. It was clearly old, Yet well cared for. It's crown was rounded, the brim was wide, and the bond was covered by a Red-ribben.

Seeing as he was only about 50 ft. from the gate, I decided now was a good a time as any to approach him. It only took me about 7 seconds to reach him, and he didn't seem all that surprised.

In-fact, he was smiling wide, like I never saw before. I'd say it hurt, but it didn't look like he was in any pain.

It was then that he started to talk.

" **WOW!** You're fast! You must be one of the Ninja's I've heard so much about. How'd you get here from the top of the gate so fast!? Your mask is really cool! Do you know were I can get some food!? "

It took me a second to process the whole of the sentence, god this guy could talk fast for an old guy. It also gave me pause as he had apparently noticed my presence on the gate, only adding more to this mysterious man's Power. In-fact, I had no doubt now he had noticed me before I had noticed him.

Now that I was so close, I noticed things I hadn't in my tired distance hindered mind. For instance, he was Tan, and judging by this and the bag he carried over his shoulder, he was a sailor of some sort. He also had quite a few laugh lines. There was also a scar on his chest. I couldn't see the whole thing, but It looked like a burn scar. And covering most of his chest, it must have been huge. There was also a less noticeable scar on his right Arm, it looked like a Shark-Bite.

As I finished making my observations, I answered " Yes, I am. If you could please come with me to see the Hokage? "While I had phrased it as a question, in reality I tried to make it as clear as possible that if he wanted in, he would have to see the Hokage.

" Sure, no problem! Just one question though, Who's the **Hokage**? "

I paused in My steps a moment. I had never met anyone who hadn't at-least heard of the title, and I could tell he didn't have a clue what it meant. I had already deduced that he was a sailor, and from my research, the world outside the Elemental Nations was a Brutal place, and we are cut-off from them. Perhaps he had come from there.

" The **Hokage** is the title given the the head of the village. "

He then made a face of understanding, like he was remembering something, and a second later went back to smiling.

I decided to make walk to the Hokage's office, as I don't know how the man would react to teleporting. Of course, I took a rout designated to secure little to no civilian witnesses. As we moved I noticed my companion was looking in a vast number of directions.

" What are you looking at? " I had my suspicions, But I wanted him tell me, with just a bit of direction.

He took a second to answer, as he was still observing our surroundings.

" Their are a lot of strong guys watching us, they're everywhere. "

The way he said it, and the way he had been watching, told me he was talking about the **ANBU** stationed in the sector, which only went to proving that man was a dangerous individual, which only made it all the more troubling that he was in the village.

As we continued along, it accrued to me that I didn't know His Name. An Oversight on my part, but easily rectified.

So I turned my head to him and said " You know, I haven't introduced myself, I'm called Spider " this was of course referring to my ANBU Mask " What is your name? " I kept walking, not realizing that he had stopped dead. When I did however, I saw that he was looking at me with a blank face of no emotion, but clearly said 'How could you not know who I am?' like he was used to being recognized, he then grinned wider than I had ever seen, it was the grin of a Devil. He then Said . . . . . .

" I'm Monkey **D**. Luffy, nice to meet yah! "

* * *

Done with this preview at last. Tell me what you think, should I continue? Please review


	2. Meeting Luffy!

Alright, here we go. This is where things get interesting.

* * *

( **"Spider's"** POV)

I had learned quite a bit about Luffy in our short walk together. As I had discerned earlier, he was in fact a sailor. In-fact, he was Captain of his own ship for nearly 50 Years (which kind meant that I was slightly off in my assessment of his age.), though with his personality it was almost hard to believe. However for the last 8 had been traveling the world with his Wife, until she passed away in her sleep about 3 months ago. While he said he was ok and that he knew she would be waiting for him on the other side, I could see that the loss had truly devastated him. On less to depressing facts, he had apparently tried every kind of meat in the world, which while it was kinda weird, it also sounded kind of awesome. I also found out that he had given himself his cheek scar when he was about 7 to prove that he was tough. He'd gotten a drunken tattoo when he was 24, though he wouldn't tell me what it was or where it was, or even if he still had it. He was friends with Giants, like actual big, huge, giant Giants! He also claimed he'd been to space and that the Moon was hollow. There were also Aliens (I was a little bit skeptical), Mermaids, and Zombies. He'd found the Treasure of the legendary Flint, climbed a mountain bare handed, been swallowed by a giant snake,stayed on a island located on an elephant's back, was kissed by a Dog Woman, and fought a Whale, Twice!

We were finally coming coming up on the Hokae's Office, and I would finally learn Luffy's reason for being in the village. While I doubt he has ill intentions at this point, I'm not about to let my guard down.

As we finally reached the door to the office, I knocked.

(Regular POV)

Currently the 3rd **Hokage** was discussing a successful mission with one of his most trusted  & skilled Jonin, Kakashi Hatake. Their conversion was close to coming to an end, when a knock at the door was heard. While some would perceive it as a simple thing, both men knew better as this knock was a code used to indicate a situation that needed the Hokage's immediate attention. Knowing that there were only a handful of people who knew that code, he called for the person to enter. Kakashi meanwhile moved to the wall where he pulled out a certain Orange Book.

To the surprise of both men present, it was **"Spider"** , the **Hokage** 's personal **ANBU** assistant.

Please note that this isn't an easy position to snag. One doesn't have to be a Lt. Commander to earn the position, for **"Spider"** it was actually the other way around. He had held the position for 5 years, and was only the 4th to hold the position. This was especially impressive because of his Age. As for what the job entailed, essentially it meant that he was the Only **ANBU** who could only be given Orders directly from the **Hokage** , unless in a state of Emergency in which case The **ANBU** Commander could direct him if he saw fit. It also meant that he took on certain missions, specifically the ones the village saw fit to keep buried, where no one could find them. The main purpose however, was that if the **Hokage** needed something, **"Spider"** got it done. His uniform was mostly black with a nice palate of grays. He stood at about 5'6, and wore a spider based **ANBU** mask, with six eyes, and appeared to be wearing standard **ANBU** armor. Unlike the standard **ANBU** uniform however not a bit of skin was showing, and in place of showing his tattoo, there was the **ANBU** mark covering the cloth of his shoulder. The most interesting was that he wore a hooded cloak, open and stopping just above his knees. He also wore no shoes.

As for the men's surprise, for **"Spider"** to come personally, it must have been something that truly worried him. They of course noted The man that was accompanying him.

Having a idea of his reasoning, the old Sarutobi decided to ignore the Stranger for now.

" Hello, **"Spider"**. What brings you here today? "

 **"Spider"** bowed before answering. " Forgive me **Hokage-** Sama, but we have a visitor to the Village. I felt it was it was important you met immediately. "

Despite his apologetic words and his bowed position, his tone was neutral, almost cold.

As he stood straight again, he continued. " Hokage Sama, may I present one Monkey **D**. Luffy. "

At the name the 3rd raised an eyebrow, there were very few who went about putting their surname before their given Name anymore, and then there was the name itself. Come on, what kind of surname is Monkey? Regardless, he could see why his trusted assistant would bring him, for the 3rd **Hokage** hadn't felt a presence this strong since his Tobirama-Sensei had passed on.

" I felt it was nessery that we meet, but as we walked here, I found out that Luffy-San had already intended to come here to meet you. " As he finished **"Spider"** moved to stand behind the **Hokage** 's chair.

At the finishishing statement both Hiruzen and Kakashi, who had lifted his head from his book, looked at the odd man intently. After about a minute of stairing at by far the most vacant expression he had even seen, Hiruzen realized Luffy would not make the first move, Because of something he just couldn't place.

" Please sit down Mr. Monkey. " He said using his hand to indicate the chair in front of his desk.

Luffy made a strange expression for a second, then sat down smiling again. " Don't call me Mr. it's just Luffy. " Hiruzen nodded at this.

" Very well then Luffy-san, could you then please tell me what brings you to **Konohagakure**? We don't get Men like you just wandering into the Village all that often. "

Luffy seemed to smirk for a second, as though finding something amusing about the statement, He then smiled wider than any man Hiruzen had ever seen, to the point where his lips looked like they might tear. There was also a astonishing amount of pride, and above all else, Love in that Smile.

After nearly 2 minutes of it, he finally spoke " I am here to find MY SON! Figured since you're the head of the village, you'd be able to help me find find him! "

While he found the reason surprising, he saw no reason to not help the man in front of him, even if he was strange. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't keep a close eye on him just in case.

" Very well, though I can't think finding a specific civilian is going to be easy, especially if his surname is Monkey and I haven't already heard of him. Where was he last? "

At this Luffy began to laugh, it was clear that the Hokage had said something he saw as humorous. As everyone was giving him a look, he attempted to explain through his laughter.

" Sorry! Shishishi Ha ha ha, it's just that my Son isn't a civilian! He's a Ninja, ha ha, and he doesn't have my last name! Hah HA ha! "

At this Hiruzen raised an eyebrow " A Ninja? Of this village? Would you care to explain? "

Luffy finally calmed down and began to explain " Yeah, he's been here for awhile. We used to speak through letters, and occasionally we went through the trouble of meeting in person when we could, usually in the villages closest to this one, but the replies ended about 11 Years ago and I haven't seen him since before then! "

There was a pause, as Luffy didn't appear that he would answer.

" And? What about his surname? How did he become a Ninja here, as you have to be a citizen of Konaha at least to apply to the academy? "

Luffy smiled again, not that he had stopped. His Smile however appeared to be renewed, as though something brilliant had been said.

" Well see, My Son wanted to be independent, His Mother wasn't to fond of it, but he insisted he see the world for himself, and make a Name for himself outside of my shadow. So we came up with a fake Surname, and a story that he was an Orphan. The good news is that while he looked like me and My Wife, his hair and eye colors were completely different. My Doctor said something about Re, Re, REse, RSESi ... "

The Hokage, seeing what he was trying to say, helped by inputting " Do you perhaps mean to say recessive? "

Luffy then snapped his fingers " That's it, recessive, and because of that he ended up with different colored hair and eyes than either of us. Anyway, it took us awhile, but we finally found a place to drop him off. Didn't hear from him for more than hath a year, my Wife nearly killed me! " Despite his words Luffy was smiling as thought he was happily reminiscing. While Luffy was this doing, the 3 other men in the room were focussing on a specific detail, something that was implied, but not Outright stated. Being able to tell that they all felt it, Hiruzen decided to ask.

" Tell me Luffy, how old was your son exactly when he ventured out on his own? "

Waiting with baited breath, the 3 were astonished when Luffy Said " Oh, he was 7 when he left on his own. " And with this they all stiffened, 2 of them had children of their own, and all 3 had certain opinions when it came to kids. Deciding to not over react just yet, they continued.

" Really, and you don't think that's a bit young for one to be going out on their own? "

" Not really, I was alone most of my childhood, until I met my Brothers at least. Though at the time I might have been a little worried, I know he could fend for himself, cause I trained him! Besides, I had a way of keeping my eye on him if anything happened. "

At this the 3 relaxed ever so slightly.

" Then continue please. "

" Right! Well after we finally heard from him, he told us he'd found the Village and had integrated himself, actually now that I think about it he mentioned you a lot. Said that you were a cool old man who he could trust, and we didn't need to worry anymore! Of course that didn't stop my wife. Then he told us about how he had joined this Ninja academy, and how he wanted to be Hokage someday! Guess he didn't make it though. Anyway, the last time I heard from him was early February, sometime over 10 years ago, saying he had a surprise for us, Never did tell us what it was! But being late is better than never being at all! Shishishi. '

Hiruzen, seeing how things had gone well, felt that there was only one thing left to ask.

" Alright, now that we've gotten all that out go the way, I only need your son's name, or rather the name he gave us when he arrived in the Village. "

There was a second, just a measly second before he answered, but it felt so much Longer. That was because of what his answer was, as he replied with the name ...

( **"Spider's** " POV)

During the conversation my opinion of Luffy had not changed, he appeared to be a good man as far as I am concerned. Despite leaving his son to his own devices, I could not fault him. After all, he said he had trained the boy, and looking at it, it was actually rather similar to our treatment of Genin when you got right down to it. And I honestly wanted to meet his son, it would surely be an interesting encounter.

(Kakashi's POV)

I don't know what it is about this . . . . Luffy, but he struck as, odd. And then just a little bit crazy, not that there's anything wrong with that. But at the same time, I wanted to respect him. He also seemed quite familiar, like I'd met him before, or somebody like him at least, maybe I knew his son. Still, it could be a trap, a way to lore a specific Shinobi to His Death. Regardless, I would keep an eye on him while he's here. From what I observed so far, He was notably impatient. Extremely so, though he was good at hiding it. But I'm really quite afraid, As I sensed his power, if only momentarily, when he walked in. Even with the 3 of us here, The only one who had a chance against him was the 3rd. And even so, I wasn't so sure.

While he was a bit fidgety, it was clearly because of his impatience, nothing else. In truth he was quite relaxed, almost carefree, and that worried me even more. It was in situations like this that I often wondered what my old Team would do. I'm certain Obito would have thought he was cool and respectable. Rin would've given him the benefit of the doubt. I have absolutely no idea how Minato-Sensei would have reacted.

And I just can't shake this sense of familiarity. Regaurdless though, I'll be keeping a close eye on our guest.

(Hiruzen's POV)

The Name Monkey while unusual, was not unfamiliar to me. I had heard it in my youth. While we did not get much news of the world outside of the Elemental Nations, there were rumors, and certain people had access to News-Coos, Such as Hashirama & Tobirama-Sensei. While we no longer get those papers, I'm certain the old ones are still intact, along with Files written by my Teachers concerning such information. I shall have **"Spider"** look for those later, once we have the immediate issue out of the way.

While I have suspicions, I do not think Luff-san is currently a threat to the village.

On the off chance that I'm wrong, I must not let my guard down. The concept that a child could infiltrate the village under any sicumstances, even if the circumstance was something as simple as still having parents and lying about it, is unsettling. That child could be passing along information on the village to the parent. This was unlikely, but not impossible. With Luffy-san coming directly to my office, he's confident. This is true weather he means us harm or not. And he could be just confident enough to think he could take all 3 of us at once, though I'd say we are just about even with our combined strength. Speaking of his strength, it is truly unnerving, and if we were both in our prime, I don't doubt that he could beat me, though I certainty wouldn't have gone down easy.

But his request is not an unreasonable one, and I don't think he means to hurt anyone, so I'll just have to wait and see. And the very idea of not seeing ones child in over a decade, I can't imagine it.

(Regular POV)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

. . . . . . " My Son's name is Minato Namikaze! "

* * *

And . . . . **_Cliffhanger!_** I know how you feel, but some things are just necessary.

On another Note, I've decided to respond to the Reviews I receive, to both show my appreciation and to encourage more reviews. So please continue to review my readers.

 **So to SmilyXD, northwind132, and Rose Tiger, THANK YOU! And I dedicate this chapter to You & all those who have Favorited and Followed so far.**

Please note however that while I will try to get each chapter done within a two week period, and that I may stop updating for a time at some point, but no matter what I will finish this story.


	3. The true beginning

And here is where things get intense, enjoy and please **_REVIEW_**.

 ** _Demon Speech, Yelling, and Deep Voices._**

{Inner Thoughts.}

* * *

( **"Spider's"** POV)

Well I didn't see that coming. But it actually makes sense. I'd only met Minato-Kun a couple of times before that horrible day, and having talked to him only a handful of times, I can now thanks to those meeting and this clarification see that it's true. Looking at Luffy, you could see the resemblance, the roundness of the cheeks, the brightness of the eyes, the smile, and the ability to make people around you experience your emotions, including the Anger, not that we've experienced it, yet.

I can't imagine loosing a child, and if I lost my Sons, I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. He is a far stronger man than me, I hope, and I pray for both our safety, and his peace of mind.

(Hiruzen's POV)

MY GOD! It actually made a disturbing amount of sense, And there really was a resemblance. Perhaps If I had looked to the photo of him, hanging on my wall with the other Hokage photos. Any I doubts I had about Luffy-San were shattered the moment he said his Son's name. With Minato any resemblance was clearly overshadowed by the difference in coloring. But one trait that was clearly passed down was the smile, or more precisely that Toothy grin. Minato rarely grinned like that, but when he did, I have no doubt he resembled his Father quite a bit. However, Naruto despite his pain, grinned like that all the time, though Luffy-San's was more solid, more real.

In the end I could never suspect Minato-Kun, He was not unlike a Grandson to me, Just as I saw Jiraiya as another Son. If Luffy-San truly was Minato-Kun's father, as I believed him to be, as he had no reason to lie because he wouldn't gain anything from it at this point. Then that would mean he was practically Family, **NO!**

He is _ **FAMILY!**_ If anything happened to Asuma, or Hashii, or even Jiraiya! Then I would feel as he would soon feel, a kind of agony felt only by those who lost a child before their time. I prey often to not have to suffer through that. To think it would come this far, even so, Luffy-san is not my only concern in the situation. With this revelation of a living relative, what did this mean for Naruto-Kun.

I wonder, could there be a way to help them both?

(Kakashi's POV)

Could it really be true, could he really be Minato-Sensei's father. Maybe, that sense of familiarity? God, It's not possible, but at the same time, I can't avoid it here, Like I Did With Naruto! I've avoided him, because of guilt, and because he reminds me of my failures. And Now, here sits a man on the cusp of finding out his son is dead. He deserves to hate me as much as Naruto. I had watch him as a ANBU, him & Sasuke both after what had happened to the Uchiha. It was because I couldn't save Obito, I couldn't do anything about the Uchiha, I was unable to help Sensei, And I failed Rin, I might as well have killed her!

But not this time, this is a sign, I'll make myself something and I'll make it up to both of them. I'll make it up to Minato-Sensei. I'll even make it up to Sasuke.

Luffy, if I could take in even hath the pain you were about to feel I would. I hope you can get past it, unlike me.

(Regular POV)

There was A tension in the air, A dangerous one. Three of the men in the room were shocked, almost in denial. But if what the man in front of them was saying was true, then things needed to be handled delicately and with care. Otherwise they could be dealing with A potentially lethal situation.

Seeing no other way, Hiruzen decided that it would be wisest to simply explain the situation as best he could " I'm sorry to say this Luffy-san, but I'm afraid that Minato-Kun died, a little over 9 years ago. He was protecting the village. And he was **Hokage** at the time, having reached his Dream, he gave his life for this village. After that I became the **Hokage** again. "

With his words, the office got even more quiet, to the point that all you could hear was your own heartbeat. Luffy at this point had his head down, his hat covering most of his face, his Rage and sadness palpable. The others had no words, no condolences they could offer. Only the unending, unwavering silence. It was almost painful, as the emotions of the man at the center of the attention were so strong you could almost taste them.

It felt like eternity until someone spoke, and when they did it was really about 7 minutes later.

Oddly it was Luffy " What about Kushina? "

At this Hiruzen paused, GOD how could he forget about Kushina, or rather, how could he assume that Luffy didn't know about her. After all, if there was one Minato would tell his secrets to it would be Kushina.

" I'm sad to say that she passed with Minato. "

Luffy put his head down again, now with his Rage mostly gone, but in it's place with an even greater sadness. Again, time passed, though it wasn't as long. Once again the silence was broken by Luffy's voice.

" How did they die? "

Seeing that it was the least he could do, he begun to tell Luffy the Story. It took awhile, and every so often Luffy would ask a question, but the 3rd was patient, as he would like someone to be with him. He explained how they had found his own Wife, Biwako, and the ANBU who had been guarding the **Hokage** and his wife at the time. He made it clear that someone, if only for a time, had controlled the **_Nine_Tails_**. After all was said and done, nearly 2 hours had passed. The whole time the story was told, Hiruzen observed Luffy, and because of this he was convinced, that Luffy was completely unaware of Naruto's existence, likely being that his birth was meant to be the surprise Minato  & Kushina had mentioned in their last letter. The letter had likely been sent right after the couple had found out about the pregnancy. Hiruzen remembered those 9 months well, the preparation for the Birth had taken up so much time, that it would most likely explain the lack of letter leading up to October 10th. In the 3rd **Hokage's** mind this sparked a simple, yet grand idea.

" Luffy-San, it is clear to me that you are unaware of something. Something of great importance. You see, when Minato & Kushina passed, they left behind a Son, Naruto. He's 9 years old. I think he would be quite happy to find he has a grandfather. Would you like to meet him?

Luffy had been quiet for quite awhile, and it was clear that this was a lot to take in. It was because of this that it was impossible to tell what his reaction was. One could not say how long this particular silence lasted, but when it finally did, it was broken by Luffy, laughing of all things. In fact he was grinning his biggest grin yet, though his eyes were still shadowed.

" SHishishi! HAHAHAhaha! Mino, you idiot! HASHshishishi, You Had to die so young? Your Mother must have beat the shit out of you when She got there! HAhahahahaha! And worse you leave me to find out I have a Grandson Nearly 10 years later!? SHishishishi! If your Mother wasn't already doing it for me, I'd beat some sense into you with the **Fist of Love**. " At that point his voice had slowly dropped to a whisper, until he stopped talking completely. Once the others came out of their shock, they were ready to tell him to calm down. However, it was only then that they noticed, Luffy was, crying. It was barely noticeable, but there was a trail of tears going down his face.

" Excuse me, but I'd like to go for a walk. I wanted take a look around the village anyway, shouldn't take me more than two Hours. Once I get back I want to meet, Naruto. "

Luffy then proceeded to walk passed the desk and jump out the window on the Hokage's left side.

 **Time: 11:52 AM.**

Once the last Two Hours events finally sunk in, the 2 Younger men present turned to their Leader. After about a minute, in which Hiruzen replaced his tobacco as he wanted to do for awhile, the 3rd **Hokage** spoke.

" Well, what do the two of you think of our guest? "

Seeing that Kakashi was still processing most of these things, **"Spider"** answered first.

" Personally, I do not believe he means to be a harm to the Village, though he could be if he wanted to. I also believe he has been honest with us, even though he hasn't told us much. "

The **Hokage** puffed on his pipe, exhaled, and finally spoke " And his claims of paternity? "

" I belive he was being honest about that as well, I only met Minato Namikaze a handful of times before he passed, and there was definitely a resemblance That I could see. I have no reason to believe he was lying. "

" And you Kakashi, If anyone knew Minato-Kun it was you. "

Kakashi still looked contemplative when he answered " Minato-Sensei never talked about where he came from, though he did mention his Mother & Father every so often. That being said, that was Minato-Sense's Father, I'm sure of it. "

There was another pause as the **Hokage** smoked on his pipe. The younger men however knew that he was only doing this to enforce that he made the final decision in this situation.

" I concur with both of your assessments, and as such Luffy-San shall be given the benefit of the doubt for now. However, should he decide to stay in the Village, a probationary period will occur in which he will be observed to see if he can truly be trusted. Is that understood? "

At once both men stood strait and said " Yes Sir, **Hokage** -Sama. " **"Spider"** then continued however " Does this mean that you expect Luffy to Stay in the Village **Hokage** -Sama? "

A puff of smoke, then " Well, I can't say that I'm certain, But Luffy-San seems to me the type who wouldn't leave his orphaned Grandson to fend for himself. Should he desire to raise Naruto himself I shall allow him to. "

Kakashi was the next to speak, having noted something. " And what if Luffy-San decides to leave the Village with Naruto? "

" Yes, I have taken that into consideration. Should Luffy-San try this, we will put a stop to it right away. As for the time being, **"Spider"** -Kun, Your shift is technically over. However, I have a task for you when the Time comes, so why don't you have a Nap here in my office. I'll have a message sent to you're home so they don't have to worry. And Kakashi, if I'm not mistaken we never finished that Mission report, Shall we? "

 **"Spider"** had already moved to the couch for his nap, and Kakashi replied affirmatively. They went about finishing their earlier discussion, as Time slowly moved towards the inevitable meeting.

 **Time: 12:06 PM.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 1:58 PM** ( **"Spider's"** POV)

While it wasn't the crash I had intended, the Nap had worked wonders. Luffy hadn't returned just yet, but **Hokage** -Sama had thought it best to retrieve Naruto before he did, and I agree. We're gonna have to after all, explain this to him as best we can. Who knows how he'll deal. Personally I would have liked to adopt Naruto myself, But **Hokage** -Sama had pointed out that I already had 3 Sons of my own, not to mention my Responsibilities as a **ANBU**. I'm also quite worried about Kakashi. His issues run so deep it's a wonder he can Function. I can only wonder how he's dealing with all this. Well, one things certain, I probably won't be Bored again for awhile.

(Naruto's POV)

At first I thought they knew about the prank I was planning, That was the impression given when **"Spider"** showed up at my Apartment. I already knew **"Spider"** cause he was one of the few Ninja who had been able to catch me during my attempts to run from the Chunin who tended to chase me after a prank. Now whenever I pulled a prank I took a chance that I would be caught, that is if **"Spider"** was on patrol duty that day.

He took me to Old-Man **Hokage's** Office. When we got there, there was this guy I'd never seen before standing against the wall, reading an Orange book. The Old-Man was sitting in his usual chair, smoking his pipe. **"Spider"** had moved behind him.

" Sit Down, Naruto-Kun. I Have something important to tell you. " I sat down, and it was clear that whatever was so important that I had to come talk on a Saturday. Whatever it was, I could tell, it didn't have to do with a prank.

(Regular POV)

 **Time: 2:18 PM.**

" Naruto-Kun, what I have to tell you is very important. This Morning a Man came into the Village. He was a stranger to me and those present. However, he came to see his Son & Daughter-In-Law, but I was distressed to tell him that they had passed away nearly a Decade ago. However, as it turns out, he does have a living relative in the Village. This may come as a shock but, You are that relative Naruto-Kun, and that Man as it turns out, is your Grandfather. And he wants to meet you, he should be here any minute. I just want to clarify, you don't have to be here Naruto-Kun, you don't have to meet him. "

Naruto appeared to be in shock, but he managed to respond " NO! I mean, No. I'll meet him, I want to meet him. " He then went quiet, and his head was down. Those that were present could also tell that he was in shock. They hoped that Luffy would get there soon.

{I have a GRANDFATHER?! And he wants to meet me? What the hell! I have a relative, and he wants to meet me! But, do I want to meet him? I mean, it might be nice, to have Family, but, where has this guy been this whole time? Why was I all alone?! NO! I'll know, he probably be like all the others! Well, I won't be fooled. I'll see through this guy, and we'll see who's Grandfather!}

Time was moving agonizingly slow, to the point that time might not moving at all. For those in the room it felt like an eternity.

 **Time: 2:45 PM.**

It was only after 15 Minutes that Luffy arrived, at which point he jumped through the same window in which he had exited. Before anyone could question this, he began to speak.

" Sorry I'm Late, took Longer to tour of the Village than I expected! "

To the surprise of the 3 Men present, Luffy appeared to be his normal cheerful self, though he did seem slightly subdued.

Hiruzen was the first to respond " That's quite alright Luffy-San. Before you left, I don't believe I had introduced you to Kakashi. " He then indicated the Shinobi clinging to the wall. This was of course to give Naruto a delay in which he could observe the man that was his Grandfather. Some in the room were surprised by the speed of Luffy's turn.

" Oh! You're Kakashi! Mino told me about you! It's great to meet you! " He then essentially grabbed Kakashi's hand with a ridiculous amount of vigor.

Kakashi took a second to adjust, then he Spoke. " Thank you Luffy-Sa... " He hesitated " Luffy, But Mino? "

" Yeah, that's what I called Minato, always hated it when I called him that. Said it embarrassed him! But in my life I've learned that embarrassing your kid is is essential, and under the circumstances I felt it was necessary to punish him, even if he's not here to take it! Then again, if he was I wouldn't need to punish him! "

" Oh! I see. " This was said with a Large sweat Drop {That seems More than a bit Harsh.} " So, what did Minato-Sensei say about me? "

" He said you were a great student, but you were a bit uptight and needed to have fun, if only once and awhile. "

{I see being harsh runs in the family, and I've lightened up in the last few years.}

" But he was obviously worried about you. said he saw you as a little brother! Guess that means I have another Son! "

" Sure, why not. " {Apparently being able to embarrasses me is also something he shares with Minato-Sensei, Though now that I think about it Obito could do it to. Still, This isn't so bad.}

Meanwhile Naruto was observing the whole scene. {So that's my Gramps huh, and that Kakashi was apparently my Dad's student, who he thought of as a Brother. Does that make him my Uncle, no, focus Naruto! The Old guy seems nice enough, but I haven't to talk to him.}

Luffy once again showed an impressive display of speed, and turned directly to Naruto.

" So, this must be My Grandson! Naruto! "

Naruto was so startled that he nearly fell from the chair he was sitting in.

" Hahahaha, so tell me something about you Naruto! "

Naruto finally righted himself, and when he did he faced Luffy and Said " Shut it Old man, I don't care If you are my Grandfather! Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I will be the Hokage someday! YOU GOT THAT GRAMPS?! "

There was a tension thick in the air, and Luffy had his head down, you couldn't see his face.

" Shishishishishi, Well said! Well, I guess I'll just have to stay in the Village for awhile! Hey **Hokage** , that OK with You!? "

Hiruzen took a second and said " Yes Luffy-San, that would be fine. Can I assume that you will take custody of Naruto as well? "

" Absolutely! What do you say Naruto, want to stay with me? "

Naruto was looking at his apparent Grandfather in shock.

{He wants me, he really wants me.}

Then something remarkable happened, Naruto began to cry.

" Shut up! I don't need your charity! " As he said this, tears fell profusely down his face.

" SHishishishi, don't be stupid. I don't do charity, I'm taking you cause I want to, no other reason! " and he said this with a big grin.

" I said Shut up! " Cried Naruto as he wiped his eyes.

Then Luffy punched him in the head.

" Keep being disrespectful and you'll continue to get the **Fist of Love!** So watch what you say. "

Naruto was at this point holding his head.

" OW! Why'd you hit me!? "

" I told you, Show your Grandfather some respect! "

" Who'd Respect Someone **W** ho **HITS HIS GRANDSON**! "

" I told you, It's called the **Fist of Love** , **AND YOU'LL GET ANOTHER IF YOU KEEP IT UP! "**

 **" SHUT UP OLD MAN! "**

 **" YOU SHUT UP BRAT!**

 **" WHAT YOU CALL ME!? "**

 **" BRAT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM, BRAT!? "**

 **" YOU BET I DO YOU BASTARD! " KNOCK! " OW! STOP HITTING ME! "**

 **" THEN STOP BEING A BRAT! "**

Meanwhile the 3 men in the background were just staring.

" Shouldn't we stop this **Hokage** -Sama? " Asked a slightly terrified Kakashi, who was not easily frightened.

" Let them be Kakashi, it's best they get these things out of the way now. It will ensure they get along in the Future. " But even as he said this, there was a smidgen of doubt in his wise old eyes.

 **"Spider"** looked on with amusement. " They remind me of my Boys when they Fight. I can't tell which is more violent. "

And low and behold, the two who had been at each others throat, were now laughing.

" Hahahahahaha, Man Gramps, You're pretty funny! "

" You're not so bad yourself Naruto, You've got what it takes to be **Hokage** fore sure! " He said this still not understanding in it's entirety what **Hokage** meant.

Luffy then put his arm around Naruto's Shoulders.

" Thanks! "

" Yup, You're gonna be Naruto **D.** Uzumaki from now on! "

" Yup! " ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Wait, **WHAT!?** "

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere close by, where our protagonists could not see them. A place where a being of hatred, and rage resided, it's lone residence was stirring. It almost resembled a sewer. But it could also be compared to a dungeon. The passage was extremely wide. Blue pipes lined the sealing, and a bubbling red could be seen from time to time. Finally we got to the room, where it's lone resident resided.

As it turned out, it was a cage, towering high, it must have been more than 200 feet. Inside the beast appeared to be asleep, but in reality he was listening.

 **" So, The Old Man's A D., Which Means My Host Is A D. As Well! This Makes Things More Interesting! Soon I Will Escape, And The D. Will Help Me Do It! And No Wonder The Forth Hokage Was Able To Seal ME! The Only Ones Who Send A Chill Down My Spine Than The Uchiha! Those D., They Are More Demon Than Myself! Still, Things Certainly Won't Be As Boring As Before! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "**

And the laughter echoed off the wall, And because of this we know, This is where the Fun Begins.

* * *

Alright, Hoped that was worth the wait. Now, I just want to remind you all that Reviews Motivate me, so more of those will get me moving Faster.

That being said, I would like to thank **northwind132, Yes he is. And your Review helped me go and get this done. Hopefully others will do the same.**

Now the next chapter should be longer, So I'm not sure when it will be out, but hopefully within the nest 2 weeks if not sooner.


	4. The Test

Alright, the same Rules for Demon speech, screaming, and Deep Voices as last Chapter. Should continue for the rest of the story. The same can be said of the Charcters thoughts, which should Replace POV's mostly, if not completely.

* * *

 **The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Date: June 17, 1573 . . . . Time: 7:23 PM.**

* * *

It was a Beautiful Night, The crescent Moon standing High in the Sky. We once again find ourselves moving within the Village hidden in the Leaves. As we go, we can feel the presence of the **ANBU** , silently & diligently guarding the Village.

We move in on one building in particular, the archive building. As we get closer we begin to see a figure moving expertly through the shadows. When we get close enough we see that it is **"Spider"** , moving at a remarkable pace. He is taking his time and soon lands on the roof of the archive building. He has been to this particular place many times in the last couple of years, and thus has no issue getting in. He moves stealthily through the structure, never once giving away his location. He soon makes it the to the room he had been looking for, and moves inside for the item he had been looking for.

Inside the room are only 10 standard filing cabinets, with 5 drawers each. This particular room was designated for only the most classified, and buried information. Very few people knew about it's true purpose, and it was in fact hidden under a elaborate Genjutsu. These files went all the way back to the founding of Konaha. While few knew about it, even fewer had access, and **"Spider"** was such an individual.

 **"Spider"** also knew that it would take him awhile to get to what he had come for, as it was a file that was older than the Village it-self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location, **Hokage** office.

 **Time: 8:39 PM.**

It was getting late, most had gone home. But the position of **Hokage** was one that would definitely keep a person busy well into the morning hours. No exception was to be made when it came to Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was only just finishing up his paperwork. Today this was because of the paperwork necessary to sign over custody of Naruto to one Monkey **D.** Luffy. Naruto's unique position as the Keeper of the Fox, and unknowingly the heir of the 4th **Hokage** , & Uzumaki clan made this the case, not to mention Luffy who had no legal identification, and an oddly elegant kind of chicken scratch for hand writing. It was legible, but barely.

As Hiruzen sat and contemplated things, He came to the realization that it might be time to retire again. The only issue was the lack of candidate. There was of course his two remaining students. Tsunade was the Granddaughter of the first **Hokage** , and had the power. However, she had left the Village several years ago, disheartened by the the Loss of both her Brother and Fiancé. Currently her location was unknown. Of course, she would never betray the Village, but she simply wasn't an option at the moment. Jiraiya was more than loyal, and more than powerful enough. However, he had no desire to become **Hokage**. He never had, but there was also the fact that he was in charge of the Village's largest information network. Kakashi wouldn't be a bad choose, but he could use a few more years of experience. Not to mention his reputation was still only growing.

It looked like he could be doing this job until he died, just as all **Hokage** before him had done. Either way, he still had a few Years left. And he certainly couldn't let the position fall into the hands of Danzo, he certainly cared for the Village, but his methods were more than questionable.

As he finally signed the last document, Hiruzen put down his pen and picked up his Pipe. He would allow himself a few minutes of relaxation, and thoughts of things besides work. Like how Konohomaru would turn 6 in a couple of months.

{He claimed he would beat me and become **Hokage**. He reminds me sometimes of Naruto, I hope him and Luffy-san are getting along well. Speaking of getting along, I must speak to Asuma. That boy is so stubborn, and who do I have to blame but myself. Though I'm sure Biwako had something to do with it. Ah Biwako, How I miss you my darling **Kunoichi.** Hm, it seems todays events have stirred up old, and somewhat sad memories.}

Hiruzen then turned to the wall, specifically the picture of Minato Namikaze.

 **{** Minato-Kun, what purpose did you feel it served to hide under a false name. Was it perhaps, trying to step from your Father's shadow, as he said it was. Was it really that simple? Something tells me that its slightly more complicated than that. I don't know Luffy-San that well, but I believe he is a good person. I also believe that he garnered a reputation. Who knows, but his name stirred something in my mind the moment I heard it, why was that? Something tells me the answers lye in a certain File.}

The File in question was one started by the 1st & 2nd **Hokage** , Along with Madara Uchiha. Supposedly after after the Village was founded the **Hokage** was contacted by the Organization known as the World Government, asking for them to become part of said organization. They had of course refused, and a treaty was written as a result. It stated that both countries would both stay out of the others business. Normally the **Marines** would have marched across the Elemental Nation in an instant, but they had discerned that it was quantity versus quality, not to mention the World Government clearly had superior weapons. And in the end neither side would have benefited. The file contain information on the outside world, and that organization. It was updated every 2 years, or at least it had until 6 years ago, when the **Hokage's** last Anbu assistant had passed away.

Hiruzen felt that within the File, information would be found that would be more then useful to clarify certain points. And he was certain he would find a certain Monkey's Name within. At the very least it would satiate his curiosity.

 **Time: 9:06 PM.**

It was subtle, but the Hokage could hear the sound of tapping at his Window. Knowing the knocker's identity he gestured to come in without turning his chair.

It was of course none other then **"Spider"**.

" I found the File you requested **Hokage** -Sama. " He said this in a low tone.

The **Hokage** exhaled, expensing the Smoke.

" Thank You. "

It was then silent, both knowing that there was still one more thing to discuss.

" Can I assume that you have completed the preparation for the upcoming operation? "

 **"Spider"** replied promptly " I have, I'm just waiting for my full orders **Hokage** -Sama. "

The **Hokage** exhaled again " Everything is spelled out in here. " The **Hokage** then pulled another File from his Desk, printed on the front was **501.L-Op Empire.** Both men knew the details, and soon **"Spider"** would know his part.

" Very good **Hokage** -Sama. " He then moved to exit, but he was stopped.

" Actually, there is something else. Tomorrow I intend to have Luffy-San's strength tested. I would like you to participate, under public guise. "

There was a pause, " As you wish **Hokage** -Sama. Will Naruto be there to witness? "

" Yes, I feel it would be beneficial. It could also help in-dear Luffy-San to Naruto. Perhaps even make him take his dream to succeed me a little more seriously. "

" Very well, Good night **Hokage** -Sama. "

He then once again exited through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Next day, Training Field 16**

 **Time: 10:27 AM.**

Training Field 16 was used only by the Elite, and had it's own budget set aside do to the damage often inflicted.

Today it was being used to test the strength of one Monkey **D.** Luffy, something tells me the budget just isn't big enough.

Anyway, currently at the the field were the elite Jonin, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Maikeru Yoshi( **"Spider"** ).

Also present was the 3rd **Hokage,** of course. The only ones not present were Luffy, Naruto, and the ever late Kakashi, though he was given a warning.

The **Hokage** turned to Maikeru and asked " You are certain you delivered the message? "

Now that he is being spoken to, we can see it clearly. His outfit wasn't that different. For one thing we can now see his face, and his cloak lacked both it's hood and the ANBU emblem, not to mention was a emerald green. He was surprisingly young. His eyes were an icy blue. His hair was wild and a sandy brown color. There was also a scar that stretched from under his shirt collar along the left side of his face up to his ear. His cheeks were practically gaunt and he wore the standard Flack Jacket, though it was open, and he was also still bare-foot.

Turning to the **Hokage** he Said " Chill Gramps, they got it. Should be here any minute, and if I'm not mistaken Kakashi should be arriving just about, now. "

As if by magic the Ninja spoken of appeared.

" Sorry I'm late, I slept in this morning. " He said this with a hand behind his head and the usual eye smile.

Maikeru and Asuma snorted at this.

 **" KAKASHI MY MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL! NOW THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED, PERHAPS HOKAGE-SAMA CAN EXPLAIN WHY WE ARE HERE! " Seemed Guy appeared to be more hyped up than usual.**

It took everyone about a minute to get their hearing back fully.

" Yes, thank you Guy. Now, as it turns out, the Village has a new resident as of yesterday. At the moment he has my trust, but on the off chance he should come against us I feel we need to know his strength. That is why I have brought you all here, the 5 of you will test his strength. Maikeru, you may give your assessment. "

The assessment the **Hokage** was speaking of was one of Maikeru's most prominent skills, analyzing a potential opponent, and calculating the probability of defeating them.

" Our opponent is one Luffy **D.** Monkey. He is approximately 65 years old, possibly older. While I escorted him to the **Hokage's** office yesterday, it clear to me that he was aware of every **ANBU** we passed. This was even more prominent as we used the non-civillan route. Despite his age, he was more than in shape. He could have been mistaken for scrawny, but I would say that a more accurate decryption would be Svelte, his muscles are some of the tightest I've seen. He seems laid back, and he probably is. But! He is also acutely aware of his surroundings, and is more than aware enough to change his position if need be. He displayed his speed extremely casually, leading me to believe his full speed is much faster. Above all else his aura is outstanding. When I first encountered him I nearly fell to my knees because of how strong his existence was. Overall our chances against him are, . . .

. . . . Kurenai with **5%** , Asuma with **9%** , Guy with **12%** , Kakashi with **15%** , and my self with **16.5%**. So the odds are not in our favor. Even with a combined effort and perfect teamwork, I calculate our chances to be about **48.7%**. Marginally better, but I'm not sure how much it will help us. "

The Jonin present knew not to doubt Maik's (Nickname) calculations, as they had worked together before. Still, they couldn't quite imagine their chances being that low. Asuma was the one who decided to voice those thoughts.

" If that's the case, why are we the ones fighting him, Why doesn't The **"Hokage"** fight him? They're closer in age, and probably power! "

" Gramps felt that fighting those younger than himself, as well as those with a diverse range of skills would allow a better understanding of his power. "

As they took this in, many thoughts going through their heads. Kurenai was the next to speak up.

" If he is so powerful, why is he being allowed into the Village? Even if the possibility of him attacking us is low, there is always a chance. "

" Orochimaru was loyal to the Village for years, sometimes people just loose it. Regardless, I believe he can be trusted. "

" Your judgement is certainly proven accurate in the past, but it is the **Hokage** who makes the final decision. " This was Guy.

Maik looked at Hiruzen. Understanding, the Old Man spoke up.

" I believe you all can be trusted, therefor I shall tell you the honest truth. As you all know, Naruto Uzumaki is the Son of the 4th **Hokage**. You might be asking what the connection is, and is is simple. Luffy-San is in Fact the Father of the 4th **Hokage** , Minato Namikaze. "

His words left the 3 in shock. They couldn't imagine it. None of them had known the 4th as Kakashi did, and it seemed unreal as it was a known fact that the 4th **Hokage** was an orphan. The idea of someone like that coming into the Village just didn't seem real.

It was awhile before anything happened. It was nearly 20 Minutes before the final two people showed up to the party. When they did it went like this.

 **Time: 10:51 AM.**

" Hey! How are You!? How it going!? "

Hiruzen was the one who greeted him.

" Hello Luffy-San. I'd like to think we are all doing quite well. Shall we begin? "

" Sure! Just introduce me to who I'm fighting! "

" Very well. " The **Hokage** then turned to all the Ninja present and began to introduce them. " Kakashi you know. The one in all green is Might Guy, and standing behind him is the lovely Kurenai Yuhi. Sitting down we have Maikeru Yoshi, and at last we have my Son, Asuma. "

Luffy's grin widened a bit and said " AWSOME! They all seem really strong! Well, lets get started. " He then proceeded to walk to the center of the clearing, except, he paused, and then turned and walked towards Naruto, who had been ignored more or less up till this point. When he finally reached him, he took off his hat, and softly placed it onto Naruto's head.

" Hey Naruto, watch over this Hat for me, will ya? It's real important to me. " Luffy instead of his usual shit eating grin, was smiling, one that made you want nothing more than this man's trust and friendship.

Naruto was pulling the brim down over his tearing eyes, and attempting to hide his blush.

" S . . .Sure! NO Problem! I'm gonna be **Hokage** someday, there's no way I'm gonna fail at taking care of a hat! " The boy was clearly embarrassed, as none had ever made such a simple request of him. Certainly not with that much trust.

" Shishishi, Good! Now let's get started. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight. " As this was said he proceeded to walk again while simultaneously cracking his neck and fingers.

Hiruzen put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and moved them towards a predetermined safe zone. The Shinobi then began to surround Luffy. Kurenai & Asuma stuck particularly close together. Maik was the only exception as he took off his cloak and hung it on the branch of a tree. This showed that he was wearing a dark gray wife-beater under his Vest, though a odd shoulder pad rested on his right shoulder. He then moved to the position behind Luffy, closest to the trees.

There was a silence when " You may proceed when ready. " This was the **Hokage**. This did not stop the silence, but only increased the tension. This lasted for quite a while. For more than a minute not a move was made, not a sound. Then, it began.

 **Time: 10:57 AM.**

It was Guy who moved first, attempting to deliver a hight kick to the head, which did not connect. Instead the kick nearly hit Kakashi who barely had time to dodge. Seeing this as the signal the others began to move. Asuma circled with Kurenai following behind. Kakashi brought out a Kunai and headed strait for the target. Luffy once again dodged, and seeming to anticipate the move made by the more than obvious couple, which consisted of Asuma attempting to corner Luffy in a way that would put him in a position for her **Genjutsu**. This failed as he moved away from the bearded man's Trench-Knives. He avoided looking at Kurenai completely. Meanwhile Maik had moved to one of the many large oaks in the background, sticking with Chakra. When Luffy was about a hath second into avoiding Asuma when Maik proceeded to propel himself off the tree, which's bark splintered and left a huge crack in the trees center. At the same time Guy was moving in for his 2nd attempt with what appeared to be a flurry of punches. The others moved so they could wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Luffy had hardly moved a foot since the beginning of the battle. He could see that there was no way for him to avoid both blows, so instead he just stood. When only 2 seconds remained before the blows came, Luffy did something amazing. Only someone with keen eyesight could see it clear enough to describe it, and that was only if you want the most minimal detail. Luffy begun by crossing his arms, the right in front of the left. His right hand was clasped into a hard fist, while the left was open facing behind him. The reason became clear one second later, as he caught Guy's left fist, and Maik's own was guarded against by the right arm. Luffy stood so firm to the ground that Maik nearly landed on his knees when his momentum was stopped so suddenly. Guy also found that he could not remove his hand, which felt as though it was literally at it's breaking point. Meanwhile Luffy hadn't budged an inch.

Luffy then went on the offensive, **Hard!**

He moved so fast it was barely visible, and for Naruto who was watching from the side it might as well have been teleportation. Luffy kicked Maik in the stomach, while almost at the same time he began to spin sending Guy flying. The next two events happened almost **0.2 5th's a second** of each other, as Maik had also been sent flying, hit the tree he had launched himself from. This was with enough force that the already damaged tree was turned into firewood, bringing down the tree behind it and ensured that it all fell on top of Maik. Guy on the other hand was sent in the direction of his current teammates, though only Kakashi managed to dodge. Kurenai and Asuma on the other hand were hit by a **15mh** Might Guy. This sent them a good **40 ft away**. Now the only ones standing were Luffy and Kakashi.

Up till this point Luffy's face had been stoic, his eyes covered by his hair. Now however, he was smirking, looking like the devil himself if ever he had in his life. Realizing he was in big trouble, Kakashi decided he wouldn't take any chances, and revealed his **Sharingan**. He was lucky, as the moment he did Luffy began to move towards him, at a speed at which he was barely able to avoid. Avoid he did however as he moved towards the forest. Knowing that he wasn't as fast Guy, or Maik, let alone the man trailing him, he avoided capture by using Chakra to increase his speed, and running in a zigzag pattern avoiding his pursuer at all costs. Not wanting to be defeated so easily, he threw **kunai** and **shrunken**. This occurred every few seconds, giving Kakashi an opportunity to observe Luffy, who moving like his name was meant to be taken literally, as though he was born in the trees, like he was almost at home. Knowing he had to be precise he tried to buy himself some time. So he turne around and threw a **kunai** , but all Luffy needed to do was move his head a single inch, and it missed, only for it to explode hath a second later, causing Luffy to loose his balance momentarily. This was enough however, as Kakashi managed to slip away.

At this Luffy just smiled, not at all perturbed, and moved south.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile,

Kakashi had found a small clearing. It had a diameter of only **20 ft.** , surrounded by 9 huge trees. This where he began to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy was moving along, he knew exactly where his target was, he was getting close, he could tell. 15 Seconds later he turned his head to the left, where he saw his target moving to the south-west. He wasted no time, and was upon him. He sent a straight punch at the younger man's head, which Kakashi, managed to slip under. The fist then hit the tree the scarecrow had been in a courter of a second earlier, which proceeded to explode. Kakashi had to close his eyes on the off chance those splinters would imbed themselves in his eyes.

 **This was a mistake.**

Suddenly pressure was being applied to his right shoulder by Luffy's left hand, meanwhile the right went around Kakashi's neck. Despite the nature of the fight, Kakashi was beginning to have trouble breathing. He could feel himself fading. Luffy on the other hand looked like he was simply having the time of his life. Deciding to have some fun himself, he began to talk.

" You do know this is supposed to be a spar, right? " he then began to cough as he barely managed to get those words out.

Luffy just replied with " Yup. " and continued to grin like a maniac.

Kakashi, having one more thing to say, managed to get out " Then do you also happen to know that I'm a Clone? "

It was then that the apparent duplicate exploded into smoke.

Luffy's hands now empty, who was still grinning, said to the empty air " I Know. " He proceeded to move in the opposite direction from before, to the north-east.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile,

The real Kakashi was still working in the clearing when he suddenly felt an intense amount of pain in his throat, and he began to breath heavy, and he nearly passed out. The good news was he was pretty much done, so he went about catching his breathe, preparing for the upcoming fight. He was so out of breath, that he had almost missed the movement to his left, but this was the side where his **Sharingan** was located, so he caught it in his peripheral. He gave himself another minute to catch his breath, and then he got up. Once again his **Sharingan** saved him some pain, as it gave him time to erect a **Rock wall,** which almost immediacy became about a thousand pebbles as Luffy's knee made contact with it, which then landed on Kakashi's right collar bone, that sent him to the right of one of the clearings huge trees.

Kakashi then threw a handful of **shrunken** at Luffy, which once again missed him by an inch, so finally Kakashi used the **substation-Jutsu**. This ended with a log being shattered. Appearing behind him, Kakashi attempted to deliver a neck blow with his elbow, which Luffy blocked with his own right elbow, which turned black for some reason. He then hit Kakashi with the back of his head, he then spun and proceed to deliver a upper-cut to his opponent's chin. Now headed for the ground, the scarecrow improvised, touching his hands to the forest floor and managed a sweeping kick to Luffy's left side.

Not giving an inch, Kakashi then proceeded to hit the stomach with a left jab, then chopped at the right collar, followed by an open palm to the chin, a swift kick to the left knee, and finally a roundhouse to the head. This sent Luffy towards a tree, looking almost like a ball, as he seemed to bounce along the ground till he hit the tree. Kakashi then went about grabbing Luffy, and again used **substitution**. The two had reappeared on top of the clearing, above the trees. Wasting no time, Kakashi Pushed Luffy down, and then landed in one of the trees. Meanwhile Luffy had landed in the center of the ring of trees, stoping dead. It took him a moment to orient him self. When he did, Luffy found that he was trapped in something that looked like a web. In reality, it was **Ninja-wire** , put up in such a way he was lying in the center. Just as he was about to get up, the web became a net, as it was slowly lowered towards the ground. This also allowed Luffy to see that more **wire** was being pulled up from the ground, blocking the gaps in the trees. This meant he was essentially trapped, but he knew it couldn't be that simple, so he looked to Kakashi, who was now standing outside in the same place Luffy himself had come through into the clearing. For a moment the 2 men just looked at each other.

Then Kakashi spoke.

" Boom. "

This word was echoed, rather loudly.

 _ **BOOM!**_

As it turned out, Kakashi had set a trap, that his opponent had fell into the moment he had walked into the clearing. It had been set with every explosive-tag he had, and a makeshift cage. This was why the clearing and those 9 trees now appeared as a rather large fireball. It mesmerized him, and with everything that had just occurred he was almost numb. As he looked on and watched as the fireball went away, he could see, as he had expected, that his opponent was fine, standing in the center of the clearing. While Kakashi wasn't surprised Luffy survived, he at least expected some 3rd degree burns, but as it turned out, He was completely fine. The only damage he could perceive was to his clothes. They were covered in ash, burned away in cetain places, but the body that wore them was unharmed. Speaking of him, Luffy then once again turned to Kakashi, never once seeming to need to look for him. He then began to speak.

" Is that it? Gotta say, that was pretty fun. Hate to see it end. " He then once again began to grin.

Almost in shock, it took Kakashi a second to realize that it had begun to rain, and that Luffy was still waiting for an answer.

The rain had almost come out of nowhere, almost as though to put out the fires that hadn't gone out after the explosion.

" No, I don't think so. " He replied almost reluctantly. Luffy of course just grinned all the wider.

In an instant things were moving at top speed again.

Kakashi began to run around Luffy, just as a pair of hands popped out of the ground and grabbed Luffy's ankles. His feet were then pulled underground. It was Maik, who then popped out of the ground himself, held the rest of Luffy in place. He then screamed **" NOW! "** This as it turned out was a signal as the remaining members of the team started to move in. Kakashi was coming from the left, Guy the right, Asuma from behind, and Kurenai was going for the front. When they finally reached their target they each punched as hard as they could.

This disoriented Luffy. It took a moment but his vision began to clear, when it finally did, he became slightly confused as he appeared to no longer be in a forest, but rather a dessert, one very reminiscent of **Alabasta** , but it wasn't quite it. Something was off, he could feel it. Digging deep into his senses, he began to perceive it, the absolute wrongness of it. The, **illusion**. Once it finally set in, he laughed, just laughed. He laughed louder than he had in a long, long time. Maybe longer than he had ever had in his life. It echoed throughout the hollow expanse of the **Genjutsu**.

Meanwhile back in the real world, the Ninja stood around Luffy who was sitting in a almost meditative position.

" Well! Is Our Most **Youthful** Opponent Done Then!? "

The only one not standing was Maik, who was leaning against the remains of a tree. He was the one who answered.

" I'd like to think so, but I just can't believe it. "

Kurenai then turned to him " Believe it, he aint getting out of that. He's out, we Won! "

Both Kakashi and Maik were giving her odd looks due to the beginning of her sentence.

Asuma, who finally removed the soggy cigarette from his lips added " Barely won. All I know is that I can believe he is the 4th's Dad now, his speed was ridiculous. Hard to believe we've never heard of him. " He then looked up int the gray cloudy sky.

" Indeed! His **Youth** is a magnificent sign of his relationship to our beloved 4th! I've never felt more **Youthful**. "

Kakashi just pulled down his forehead protector to cover his **Sharingan**.

For a moment things were quite peaceful, but then they all felt an overwhelming amount of pressure, which built. Soon they were all consciously feeling it. They tried to resist, and soon they found themselves on the ground on the brink of unconsciousness. Through foggy vision they could see Luffy stand. Those that stayed awake long enough heard a conk sound, then, nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 11:35 AM**

They woke up almost simultaneously, and when they did, they found themselves back in the main training grounds where they had started. They all soon cleared there heads, and saw that it was just them and the **Hokage** in the field. No Naruto, and certainly no Luffy. None of them had to ask to know that they had lost. For a few more seconds it was quiet. Eventually though someone spoke.

" How long did we last **Hokage** -Same? "

This was Maik.

" Eighteen minutes exactly. Luffy-San carried you all back here. He then left for fear that Naruto would catch a cold. He said that he would've like to have thanked you all, for the fun. '

There was another moment of silence.

And then " Hahahahahahahah! " This was once again Maik, who seemed to find the whole think rather hilarious. Pretty much everyone was looking at him funny, but it was Kakashi who opted to ask.

" What is so Funny about all this? "

" hahahahahahahahaha! Just that we didn't have a chance, we were totally trashed, I'm almost positive that Luffy was holding back. My predictions were wrong, and we all got so into it, that we went after him with the absolute intent to kill. Probably cause we subconsciously knew that that was the only way we would have even a ghost of a chance. Also, after recalculating, our chances were more like, **2%** for Asuma, **4%** for Guy and Kurenai, and a nice **6.7%** chance for Me  & Kakashi. Overall, our combined chances were more like **24** **%**. In other words, I didn't make the margin for error nearly wide enough. "

He then went back to laughing.

And soon enough, the others joined him. Luffy was certainly right about one thing, it had been, fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Date: June 26, 1573. Time: 2:19 PM.**

 **" I want to adopt another Grandson! "**

* * *

There you go. Once again please review.

 **northwind132, Thank you. I had been planning that from the beginning. I wanted it to be clear that while Luffy is different, that he has certain similarities to Garp.**

 **Rodneysao and Lammy, since you have both asked this, I shall answer, Nami.**

 **Rodneysao, the answers to your other questions are as follows. Shall become known as we go, NO, and Yes.**

 **Not sure when I'll update again, but happy holidays to all.**


	5. Family!

Here's the next chapter, of which I once again do not own the original property.

Please Review, now lets go!

* * *

 **Time: 2:10 PM. Date: June 26, 1573. Location: Konaha, Hokage's office.**

* * *

It had been a rather interesting week, ever since Luffy arrived in the village. To clarify this we dive into the head of the _**3rd Hokage**_ who was sitting in-front a one of the largest piles of paperwork he had seen since he had returned to office.

{I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He is Naruto's Grandfather after all, which brings up what king of woman Luffy-Kun's Wife was. It's clear to me that Minato took slightly more after her side. I do have a feeling however that it won't always be like this.}

These thoughts in particular were caused by the massive pile of paper work in-front of him. Which in-turn was caused by Luffy. Most were construction forms, along with a few minor things that concerned him with turning Naruto over to Luffy. Everything else? Those were complaints.

Luffy, was used to living on a ship or camping out. Because of this, and the fact that he would be moving in to the village as a permanent resident, felt that the only thing to do was construct a **Tree-House,** in the middle of the Village. Some had thought this ludicrous, including Hiruzen. Luffy had gotten around this by _**BUYING**_ Naruto's building, kicking out everyone who had lived their previously (except Naruto, obviously), and proceeded to tear down the building, _**by hand**_. He next intended to uproot a tree and planting it where the building had been located. Not wanting him to do something so, drastic, Hiruzen came up with a better solution. He turned to one of His **ANBU,** Tenzo, As he had the ability of **Wood-Style** , which he used to grow trees, and other plants,at a phenomenal rate. He also supplied the Lumber for the rest of the construction. Luffy had insisted he and Naruto could handle the building of the house portion themselves. Leaving no room for complaints, al that was left were the construction forms to make things legal.

As for the complaints, that was where the largest portion of the pile was located. Most were things like noise complaints, night and day, and all the rest were false Complaints made by people who hated Naruto, and by extension, Luffy. Being false complaints, they were mostly thrown out, some had to actually be looked at however. They all ended the same, with villagers stomping off in anger. During the rare occasions Luffy and Naruto were called it was even worse. More than a few claimed that something of the construction passed the property line, and into theirs.

Despite Luffy at first appearing to Hiruzen as being dense, he seemed to know exactly where the property line was. Thus each and every time somebody made this particular complaint he got around it expertly. The rest of the complaints were from the **council** , which were swiftly ignored. Some days it was good to be **Hokage.**

It was during such encounters that Hiruzen was able to see Luffy at his fiercest, protecting Naruto from the villagers. A truly terrifying sight, that in this case Hiruzen approved of.

In-truth Hiruzen had finished most of it along with his normal paper work, now only a few key complaints remained, along with the papers directly in font of him. It was another legal document, specifically citing that along with 4 industrial strength refrigerators, Luffy had purchased a walk in freezer to be constructed by professionals. It was the only thing Luffy said he and Naruto couldn't build themselves. For some reason requests like these needed his direct attention, though he couldn't fathom why. From what he heard only the first floor that would contain the freezer had been finished, along with floor of the, floor, above it, and an elevator used to reach the actual floors. He was both impressed and terrified.

He would have found it odd, had he not gotten a letter from the owner of Ichiraku claiming thanking him and claiming that with the money he'd made off Naruto & Luffy's combined bill over the week that he could retire, not that he would, but he could. Strangely he had gotten similar letters from various merchants claiming similar things because from purchases, or orders made by Luffy for items that couldn't be found in town. All food. He'd even heard that Luffy had even beaten the head of the Akimichi clan in an eating contest, which in its self was a amazing & terrifying fact. The one thing the **3rd** couldn't figure out was where the money was coming from,especially since none of it was being bought on credit, just handfuls of gold coins covered in an odd symbol he didn't recognize. While he did have a suspicion as to the moneys source, he could not tell where it was physically, as Luffy had entered the village with only a small bag. A mystery he felt he wouldn't solve anytime soon.

Regardless he singed for the freezer.

Just as he was about to move on, his office door burst open and he heard.

 **" I want to adopt another Grandson! "**

Having somewhat gotten used to Luffy's antics, he merely raised an eyebrow.

{Somehow I feel that came out wrong.}

" Luffy-Kun, good to see you, please have a seat and could you explain that request? "

Luffy looked confused for a moment, then hit his open palm with a sideways fist in realization.

So he sat down and began to explain. " Naruto needs a Brother! " It appeared that was all the explaining that he apparently felt his decision needed.

Hiruzen sighed for a number of reasons. While it wasn't the explanation he had wanted, it was mostly acceptable. He even thought it was a good idea, except most of the orphans were too young, or outright hated Naruto because of the influences of the adults. It was one of the reasons he had moved Naruto into his own apartment.

" Unless you have some one specific in mind, I don't think that would work out. I explained to you what the village thought of Naruto. "

Despite the last statement Luffy was still smiling.

" But I do have someone in mind! "

While surprised by his words, something told Hiruzen the answer to the question on his mind currently will lead to a headache & more paperwork. Despite this he asked. " Who? "

Luffy's grin only got wider and this sent a chill through _**the 3rd Hokage's spine.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **12:00 noon the next day. Same Location.**

{Somehow I feel that I'll regret this.}

These were the thoughts going through The **3rd Hokage's** head as he waited for 3 individuals to arrive at his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **20 minutes later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE RELATED TO HIM!? "**_

{I knew I was gonna regret this.}

These were his thoughts 20 minutes later after he had explained the situation the two boys in-front of him, Namely a Naruto **D.** Uzumaki & Sasuke (Soon to be **D.** ) Uchiha.

Hiruzen sighed, which he had been doing a lot lately.

" Luffy-Kun, didn't you explain the situation to Naruto-Kun? "

" Of course I did! " Still smiling.

 _ **" HE DIDN'T EXPLAIN THAT I'D HAVE THIS, THIS, THIS SASUKE! AS MY BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL GRANDPA? "**_ **BONK _"_** **OW!** _ **"**_

Sasuke looked surprised while Hiruzen sighed, again.

" WHY'D YOU HIT ME? "

 **" I TOLD YA YOU'D GET THE FIST OF LOVE IF YOU KEEP BEING DISRESPECTFUL!** "

Looking just a bit scared at the prospect of being adopted by this old-man, Sasuke turned to the **Hokage.**

" Hokage-sama, don't I get a say in this? "

" Saddly no Sasuke-Kun. You have to be at least 12 to object to the adoption. Granted you're case is rather unusual, but I honestly don't see a legitimate reason for you to object. And no, not liking Naruto-Kun doesn't count. "

For a moment, just a moment, Sasuke's left eye twitched.

The **3rd** blinked and convinced himself he just needed more sleep.

Barring a few extra whines from the two Boys the papers were signed. To commemorate the day the **3rd** took a picture of the three together (Think Team 7 team photo), Luffy was the only one smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **30 minutes later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the adoption taken care of the Family of three headed back to the **Tree-House.** The VERY incomplete **Tree-House.**

Once they reached their intended destination Sasuke discovered just how incomplete. While they had finished the first two floors, Luffy intended for there to be 8 floors, plus a crows nest, for some reason.

Luffy assigned the Boys jobs, Sasuke would move the lumber, while Naruto went about hammering certain pieces into place. Luffy would all the while supervise, and sand down the upper portion of the tree that would run through the upper floors. This went pretty smoothly, for a time. The peace and quiet ended when Luffy heard, well this.

 _ **" YOU BASTARD! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! "**_

 _ **" NO! YOU'RE HAMMERING SUCKS! THAT'S ALL I SAID! ARE YOU STUPID? "**_

They were so focussed on their augment that they didn't notice Luffy walk and deliver a Fist of Love to the both of them.

 **BONK**

 _ **" OW! "**_

" Stop fighting! You're Brothers now! That means that you two need to look out for each other! _**SO DO IT! "**_

Naruto squinted at his Grandpa confused, while Sasuke just scowled. Meanwhile Luffy just continued to give them a stern look. When he finally did turn around to get back to his own work, He suddenly felt like someone was looking down & laughing at him. {Probably Nami, she'd find this funny.} Then Luffy himself began to laugh, which creeped out the two Boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1 day later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things didn't change much the next day.

 _ **" SHUT UP YOU DEAD LAST! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR OPINION! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! "**_

 _ **" STUPID BASTARD! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY YOU! "**_

 _ **" YOU'LL JUST BE WASTING OUR TIME YOU**_ ** _WEAKLING! "_**

 ** _" WHO'S WEAK YOU DUCKTAILED ASSHOLE?! "_**

 ** _" WHAT YOU SAY YOU PORCUPINE FRE ... "_**

 **BONK**

 **" OW! DAMMIT OLD-MAN! "**

 _ **" WHAT THE HELL GRANDPA?! "**_

 _ **"**_ Stop fighting! You two are brothers now. That means you get along **! _SO GET ALONG! Or I'll really get tough! "_**

While neither would admit it, they were both scared of being hit again so they stayed quiet and tried to get back to work. While Luffy wasn't happy with there lack of cooperation, he was satisfied for now.

As Luffy turned to get back to his own work, both boys sighed, simultaneously, and proceeded to glare at each other.

Meanwhile Luffy was smiling. {Well, its a start. Certainly better than me and Ace in the beginning.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the situation, Luffy still thought it was going better than the beginning of his relationship with his own brothers.

 **" Wipe your eyes and pull that stick out of your ASS BASTARD. This wall is fine! "**

 _ **" YOU MUST SQUINT SO MUCH CAUSE OF POOR EYESIGHT! THAT WALL LOOKS LIKE IT WILL BE BLOWN AWAY BY A STRONG WIND! "**_

 _ **" WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY EYES BASTARD?! "**_

 _ **" ONLY THAT YOU CLEARLY CAN'T SEE MORE THAN TWO FEET IN FRONT OF YOU DEAD LAST! WHAT, YOUR EARS SHITTY TOO? "**_

 _ **" HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE BASTARD! "**_

 ** _" JUST TRY IT DEAD LAST! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN TOUCH ME! "_**

 ** _" YOU WANNA BET YO . . . . "_**

 **BONK**

 _ **" OW! STOP DOING THAT OLD OLD-MAN! "**_

 _ **" FUCK. "**_ **BONK " _OW!_** Why'd you hit me again Grandpa? "

" No swearing until you're at least twelve! "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " And bastard isn't a swear? "

Luffy grinned " Nope! "

For once Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other without glaring as they found themselves baffled by **Luffy logic.**

Luffy just laughed and rubbed both their heads, which they protested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1 week later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On this particular day no argument broke out, unfortunately not much work was getting done either. Naruto just kept glaring at Sasuke so he was constantly distracted, while Sasuke himself was attempting to ignore in his own words his **"So called brother"** which for him was harder then it appeared. So Luffy was the only one working on this day. Even so, not a lot of progress was taking place. Luffy also didn't like being the only one working, mostly cause he was lazy. However, he couldn't stand seeing his two Grandsons like, well, **Zoro & Sanji.** It just seemed wrong to him for some reason. What troubled him the most however, was that he didn't know what to do. Him and his Brothers had bonded because he had been beaten by the Pirate Porchemy and nearly killed.

{The situations are different. And while I think it would help, I probably shouldn't have them go at it in a no holds bar fight. They might actually end up killing each other. I'll give them more time, its all I can do for now.}

Luffy at this point stopped working completely. Instead he watched the two more closely. He soon started making comparisons. Looking at Sasuke, he saw a resemblance between him, and both Ace & Zoro. He seemed just as angry as Ace was at that age, but he appeared to have Zoro's ability to put on an outward calm facade (When he wasn't fighting with Sanji) and that air of cool intimidation Zoro had. Naruto on the other hand definitely took after him, though he also clearly inherited his temper from his Mother and Grandmother. There was also a air of dishonesty that reminded Luffy of when he had met his future Wife for the first time. His outward emotions were clearly a facade, Even he had never quite that stupidly happy, unless either Snow or his Queen was involved. He clearly wasn't adjusted to the new situation yet. Neither Boys were, and that worried him.

And it looked like they were gonna fight again. So Luffy got up, cracked his fingers, and Moved towards his Grandsons, sighing all the while.

{If only they had a Sabo, he been the mediator between me and Ace, up until his supposed death, and at that point thinking we had lost him managed to cement our bond. Sigh, Troublesome!}

 **(Somewhere two Nara were sneezing, and questioning if they had a cold, and thus repeated the word.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two weeks later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke wasn't in a particularly good mood today. First, both him and Naruto had been woken up at the crack of dawn. Luffy had immediately ordered Naruto to get to work, while he and Sasuke went for a walk. He seemed older than normal. While Naruto complained, Sasuke thought better of it. And so they had been off. However, they had been walking for nearly forty minutes, and Sasuke was pretty sure they had been going in circles for awhile. Understandably this didn't improve his mood. This soon changed though when . . . .

 **" We're here! "**

Luffy screamed this rather loudly, with both arm help up in the air. For some reason this seemed to make him look, younger? What was happening with his age today?

Anyways, apparently they had arrived. As Sasuke turned his attention to were Luffy was facing he saw something that, well surprised him. It appeared to be a huge enclosure with a forest surrounded by a chain link fence. The trees were big, bigger than some buildings. And something about it appeared to be, ominous. His instincts told him it was dangerous. Sasuke was distracted he didn't notice the sign that said training ground 44.

Before he could ponder any further, he was grabbed by Luffy.

 **" Lets go! "**

Luffy then proceeded to Jump the fence, and I do mean **JUMP**. At the peak they were at least 20 feet, if not higher. When they finally landed Sasuke was on his hands knees panting. He turned to look at Luffy, who looked back to find that the Boy had a scared look in his widened eyes. Only now was he truly Scared of the MAN in front of him him. Luffy meanwhile just kept smiling.

" Well, lets go! "

And so the snow haired Man began to walk into the forest. While Sasuke was scared, he didn't want to show it more than he already had. Plus, he was probably safer with the crazier old man than by himself, not that he would admit that. So he got up and began to follow.

It was like this for awhile. Sasuke was experiencing a interesting range of emotions. Everything from annoyance, to Rage, to Pure fear, as he was sure there was a number of large carnivorous animals surrounding them, though they wouldn't attack for a reason he couldn't identify.

He was pulled out of his analysis, by Luffy's voice.

" Sasuke, we need to talk. "

This surprised Sasuke, not the statement itself, as he had suspected as much, but the way it was stated. It lacked both the enthusiasm, and was said in far more serious a manner than anything he had heard attached to anything the Man had said so far in their relationship. Looking at him, he Also saw that the **Hat** covering his eyes, making him seem far more intimidating, More intimidating even than " _ **That Man**_ ".

" About what Old-man? " He asked with some hesitation.

" About how you refuse to Accept Me and Naruto as your Family. Naruto is having the same problem as you. Out of the two of you, I thought it would be easier to talk to you. "

" Yeah? Well you are wrong! I don't have any Family! My Family is DEAD! "

" Sasuke, if you don't think I understand you, you're wrong. "

" And WHAT is it you think you know!? "

" I know that nearly all you relatives are dead except two. I know the rest were slaughtered by that one, Itachi Uchiha, Your Older Brother, in blood. And I know that despite your anger you miss not just those who have died, but you miss him as well. Yet you are still intent on killing him. "

Up until this point Sasuke had managed to Bottle up all Rage at Luffy concerning their situation (the adoption) and the conversation. But not any more.

" What gives you the right? Huh, What gives you the RIGHT, **_TO BRING UP MY PAIN!? TO BRING UP WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, TO THE UCHIHA CLAN!? TO MY FAMILY!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN REPLACE THEM? "_**

For the first time since they entered the forest Sasuke looked at Luffy. In this we saw that he looked absolutely feral with rage, while at the same time he was crying. Luffy on the other hand just side eye the weeping Boy.

" Let me tell you a story Sasuke. "

Despite the smoothness of his voice & the calmness of the words, Sasuke knew it was order. So he face forward again, ashamed that he had again Lost his control.

" When I was very young, My father left me in My Grandfathers hands to raise. So I have something in common with you and Naruto in that respect. Despite his leaving, I never resented my Father. Hell, for the longest time I didn't realize I had a Father, and by the time we met, I was ready to start a relationship with Him. It was rocky at first, but, with time we were able to bond, and we still keep in contact to this day. With you and Naruto, I think I know how my Dad felt. Because at that point he hadn't really known how to be a real Father. And while it's different, I feel can use that example to make a relationship with you two. But more than me and my Dad, or even me and my Grandpa, You and Naruto remind me most of me and my Brothers. Looking at us back then and you two now, it clear I have to use that as My example. You know, me and My Brothers weren't blood related either. "

While Luffy smilled down on the Boy, Sasuke looked up at him in surprise, completely forgetting his anger.

" What!? How can you be brothers then? "

Luffy laughed at that.

" Shishishi, That is Your problem Sasuke! You have this notion that Blood makes Family, when in reality having a strong bond does. If the person you are close to just happens to be Blood related, then it might be able to make that Bond stronger, but in the end it doesn't matter if you don't have a Bond. Thats what me and my Brothers have, even if one of us isn't still here. I can tell thats what You had with Itachi, thats why it hurts so much. But, you know how me and my Brother Ace first met? "

At this point Sasuke was listening intently to what his Grandfather had to say.

" Ace spit on me, then tried to kill me! Shishishishishi! "

Once again Sasuke's eyes had widened.

" Not just once or twice either. More like, dozens. But despite that, I know he didn't mean it. After I met both my Brorhers they had me tied to a tree, and claimed that they were going to kill, but they couldn't go through with it. They were only 10 and neither had killed before. At the time they didn't have the conviction. Later they saved my life, and we became close, and eventually we bonded as friends, and eventually Brothers. For me, them and my Grandpa were my family for the longest time. Then when I went to sea I gathered a crew and they were my Family. I even married one of them. "

" Alright, that's fine for you, but I was raised differently than you. I was raised to Honor my Family, to show respect & that nothing was as important as the clan! "

" Not even the village? "

This caught Sasuke's attention. He knew his Grandfather had a point and that he was meant to listen. This was good as he really didn't understand what he was getting at.

" The Uchiha Clan in the end valued the Clan over the Village, despite being founders of the Village and the fact that the point of being a Ninja here is to protect the Village and it's people. Speaking to Hiruzen as I have, he's told me that he sees everyone in the Village as his Family, including us. While I wouldn't take it quite that far, I will say that Family is really whoever you consider Family. "

" Maybe that's how you and the Hokage see things, but not me. "

Once again Luffy was side-eyeing him, seeing that he was listening but not really getting it. Seeing this he knew he had one other thing to offer him, understanding.

" You know, I really do get what you're going through. I generally don't kill my enemies, thats too easy. Instead I destroy their Dreams and Ambitions. See, they expect you to try and kill them, or even simply catch them. What they don't expect is for you to destroy everything they work for so that it collapses out from under them. Now thats Cruel! " As he said this he looked at Sasuke with a huge grin, One that made him look like the Devil himself as he clearly enjoyed what he described.

Soon his Grandfather turned forward again, suddenly looking more serious.

" That being said, while I've only killed a small number of people in my time, I've never hesitated to do so when necessary. But there were two men once, two men I didn't necessarily have to kill. "

Sasuke, who had been listening, suddenly found himself completely sucked into his Grandfather's story.

" See, when I was 17 years old my Older Brother Ace was captured by the Marines, (who Sasuke had her heard of) and me and My Crew were separated at the time. Up till that point I had been intent to reunite with them, But Ace's life was on the line. So I went to save, despite having our own adventure, sneaking into the Prison he was held in, and when that didn't pan out I went to the place he was to be executed at. I even managed to free him. But, that wasn't enough, cause he did something stupid that delayed our escape. It was at this point my body gave out, because I wasn't strong enough. " At this point Luffy's **Hat** was covering his eyes. Despite this his Grandson could see, he was crying. It wasn't that he was bawling and trying to contain it, but that the tears were sliding slowly down his face as he spoke at the same pace of his past. " So when an admiral tried to kill me, Ace got in front of me and took the blow, and that's how he died. Saving my life. I only bring this up up because like you, I craved vengeance. And not just against the one Who killed Ace directly, the who game this scar! " Luffy now held his left hand to his chest. Sasuke saw this, and thought of the scar he had only seen glimpses of. It had looked like a burn scar to him, and he wondered . . . . " But also the man, NO! the _**DEMON!**_ Who put him in that situation in the first place. I took my time, waited until I was strong enough, until the opportunity arose, and _**I KILLED THEM! AND I ENJOYED SEEING THEM SUFFER! AS THEY MADE ACE SUFFER**_! " For a moment there was silence as he sighed silently, not even the beasts could be heard. " But I didn't do it alone, I had my Brother Sabo, and my Crew, my Family there to help me. " He appeared to be calm again, and once again turned to Sasuke, this time with a genuine smile, one that contained real joy, 40 years worth all in this simple gesture. " I'd be a hypocrite if I said you shouldn't seek revenge, so I won't. What I will say is that when the time comes I'll be here to support you as you Grandfather, and maybe Naruto to if he warms up to ya. " His smile grew wider. " You know, you remind me a bit of Ace, when he was about your age. He was Angry too, but he got over, and he became a lot more mellow with age, and not just content, but genuinely happy. I think you can to. Besides, you're not alone any more, you've got us. And I know that being along is something thats worse than death, thats what we three have in common. "

As Luffy continued forward he began to laugh, not immediately noticing that Sasuke had stopped. As Luffy finally noticed he looked back, and an expression of surprise, followed by another smile came upon his face. This was because his Grandson, Sasuke, was crying, and not just crying, but bawling with full snot & tears crying. And these tears, were tears of happiness.

" _Th . . . Thank you, G . . Ga .. Ga . . . . . . . GRANDFATHER!_ "

" Shishishishishishishi! Your welcome!

With his new found acceptance, Grandfather & Grandson left the great training ground 44, Grandson never noticing how the beasts seemed to avoid them at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A little later on the way back to the Tree-house.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy and Sasuke were now on their way back. This is when something occurred to Sasuke.

" Grandfather, what about Naruto? As you said, he's stubborn, he's not likely to accept this. And fighting with him, it's bit too easy. "

Luffy, being back to his mostly laid back self, just smiled and gave surprisingly good advice.

" Naruto is stubborn, but he'll come around. But, you are is Big Brother now since you're older, that means you have to look out for & protect him. That's your job now. If you want him to accept you and the situation, do things like a Big brother would. Like, tease him, be softer, be nice but at the same time keep him on his toes. "

Sasuke had a hand to his chin in contemplation.

" I'll take that into consideration, Grandfather. "

" Shiahiahi! Sure! "

After this it was silent, but a comfortable silence. Soon they arrived back at the sight. Seeing as they couldn't see Naruto, they took the elevator figuring he was currently on the unfinished 5th floor. When they did they found Naruto working hard, though quite a few boards were crooked.

" Shishi, Nice work Naruto! Looking good! "

Sasuke side eyed his Grandfather, casting clear doubt on his sanity. What he didn't realize was the fact that he even considered the possibility that Luffy was still (if ever) Sane Casted and even greater doubt on his own sanity.

Naruto jumped in surprise having not noticed that the two were back, but turned to his Grandfather and smiled anyway.

" Thanks, but it's been taking much longer without you and the Bastard! "

Luffy just laughed and went back to work. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking of ways that he could bond with his Little Brother. Spotting the crooked boards, he got an idea. Walking over he began to initiate it.

" You know Naruto, I could hold the boards while you hammer them, I think that would speed things up. "

Naruto turned to his unacknowledged Big Brother with a frown on his face.

" _You making fun of me you Bastard? "_

 _S_ asuke stood with his arms crossed, and momentarily he scowled, but calmed down.

" I never made fun of you Little Brother. " he looked down to his left as he said the next part " _I may have insulted you a bit,_ but I never made fun of you. "

For a moment Naruto blinked as if something was trying to register in his brain.

" Did you just call me Little Brother? "

Sasuke nodded at this, trying to be patient.

Naruto seemed to get annoyed, but not angry.

" Bastard! Who said you were the Older Brother? "

" Don't be a moron, I'm like three months older than you! Of course I'm the Big Brother! "

" Shut up Bastard! " he whispered this next part. " _I wanted to be the big brother._ "

" What was that? "

 **" Nothing! "**

Luffy meanwhile once again observed his two Grandsons, smiling now they were arguing _**like Brothers should.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the **Hokage** Office the **3rd** was observing the newly cemented Family through his Crystal ball. All the while smiling while smoking his pipe.

" Well done Luffy-Ken, well done. "

* * *

 **Date: One month later, August 18, 1573 . . . . Time: 2:23 PM.**

* * *

A lot had happened in the intervening month since Luffy & Sasuke talked. Sasuke and Naruto had bonded, not just with each other, but with their Grandfather as well. They had also celebrated Sasuke's 10 Birthday, which was only 6 days after the talk. On that day Luffy had introduced them to the Sake drinking ceremony that he and his Brothers performed. He then wacked them on the head and said they weren't to drink again until they at least became ninjas. He had even gotten them their own uniquely colored cups, bright orange and dark blue (I'll let you guess which got what cup.), and they managed to finish the **Tree-House** , though only today, just moments ago.

All three stood admiring their work. They also were dirty, and even bruised in some places. Luffy was shirtless, a sight all the Girls & women who passed by appreciated. Naruto had his jacket wrapped around his waist and was wearing a mesh shirt. He too was getting some looks from young girls. Sasuke on the other hand, stood in a blue tank top (don't ask me how that ended up in his wardrobe.) and was getting quite a few looks himself, more than Naruto, but less than Luffy.

Here they stood, looking at the place of residence they had created. The **Tree-House.** It wasn't the prettiest thing ever built, as it was painted a combination of dark blue, bright organe, and blood red in certain places. It was crooked in places, but it was solid. And at the top was a long flagpole along with a Crows nest (Luffy insisted). There were four flags in total, the top flag having had the symble of the Village, and on the opposite side the kanji for fire. Directly under that was a flag that carried a Skull  & cross-Bones, wearing an oddly familiar **Straw-hat,** and the two next flags carried the crests of the **Uchiha & Uzumaki Clans** respectively.

They stood there a few moments longer, when Luffy began to laugh. Both of his Grandsons began to look a him.

" It is complete! Great! " He then put his arms around their shoulders. " We're got less than a month for training before you boys go back to school. Best get to work right away! Shishishishi! "

While they didn't know why, a shiver went down both their spines, and they felt they would have to band together, now more than ever.

Meanwhile somewhere (I won't say where.) One Monkey **D.** Garp watched and laughed as His Grandson handled his own Grandchildren in a way he approved of.

* * *

And . . . Done! Well that took longer than I intended. Sorry about that, but the last chapter I uploaded was during Christmas break, and while I started this right away, I got caught up in the holidays, and then college again. This was the first time I really devoted myself to my school work, so I had no time. An while the semester ended just less than a month ago, I've still been pretty busy. But good news, I'll be starting on the next chapter tomorrow, which will begin when the teams are form. so look forward to that. Now for the replies to your reviews.

 **Guest: I'll answer you first since you don't have an account. HERE YOU GO!**

 **northwind132: Thank you, not just for reviewing! You sir have been I think, the one person who has consistently reviewed for almost all the chapters I've put out so far. So again, thank you.**

 **TBM10: Thank you! However, I'm afraid you are mistaken. Kakashi did in-fact use two Jutsu, both Rock-wall and Shadow-Clone. I can understand how you could miss that. As for why so little Nin-jutsu** **occurred, that was because I want all the big stuff to be saved for later.**

 **SeanHicks4: Thank you, I appreciate your thoughts. I wouldn't say he's making fun of the name, but its one thing to have a name that means something, its another to have you surname be something so, Blatant, for a lack of a better term. And don't worry, I overthink everything.**

 **(Sorry, it wouldn't let me write your full pen-name for some reason.) brunella: Here you go.**

Now, before I end this, I have a question for you guys. Its been a while since I've read the first few manga chapters, or seen the subbed **or dubbed** first few episodes of **One piece** , and the only one I remember clearly is the dub, which maybe why, since I've always based my thoughts on the Dub, but when Luffy & Zoro talk while Zoro's blocking the swords of all Morgan's men Zoro says something that I took to mean that Zoro would kill Luffy if he inferred with his dream. But recently in reading other peoples Fanfic's I've found that most think that he told Luffy he would have to commit Seppuku if he interfered, so which is it? Please leave your answer in your review, or PM me directly. So see you next time, **BY!**


End file.
